


Pronóstico

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU-Escolar, DaiTsuba, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, frienship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden pronosticar, como el amor por ejemplo.





	Pronóstico

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo varios días con muchísimas ganas de escribir algo de estos dos, en serio me encantan, hasta que por fin entre ayer y hoy pude dedicarme a ello.
> 
> Esto es algo sencillito, que me inspiró el tiempo de lluvia de ahora, en el que quise relatar un poco la vida de estudiantes de los dos y ese vínculo tan especial que tienen.
> 
> Como información extra, Dai está en segundo año y Tsubasa en tercero.
> 
> Espero les agrade.

**.**

**.**

El pronóstico del tiempo se encargó muy temprano de alertar a la población con respecto a las lluvias. Sin embargo, contrario a la gran tormenta anunciada, en esa tarde cae una llovizna constante, que es de cierto modo molesta, pero nada que un buen paraguas para hacerle frente. 

Cuando las clases se terminan, sólo unos pocos minutos antes debido al clima, los alumnos dejan las instalaciones poco a poco (incluso muchas actividades extracurriculares fueron suspendidas) incluido Dai que, con paraguas en mano, está listo para regresar a casa.

El área de salida ya se encuentra solitaria y a pesar de que Dai se toma su tiempo no logra encontrarse con Tsubasa. Sabe que ese descuidado rubio no tiene con qué cubrirse, ni siquiera un abrigo, y Dai no puede obviar ese hecho… Está en su rutina, como parte de su vida, velar por el otro aunque él fuera el menor entre los dos. Costumbre, supone, pero realmente es algo más profundo.

-¡Aquí estás!-

Antes de que pueda sacar su teléfono para contactar al mayor, pensaba en un mensaje breve, este aparece de la nada llevando una gran sonrisa. Dai piensa un _“Debería ser yo quien lo diga, tonto”_ que no logra decir ya que Tsubasa salta hacia él pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Es tan rápido que Dai no puede evitarlo y, ante la incómoda posición, no le queda de otra que quedarse quieto.

-¡Llueve!- anuncia el rubio lo obvio, sin soltarlo todavía.

Dai sólo asiente, no entiende el entusiasmo de su compañero, y Tsubasa lo libera al fin. Siente que perdió el aire por un momento, probablemente debido a la posición inclinada, y se enfoca en la expresión infantil del otro. El día es gris, pálido y con manchas oscuras en el firmamento, pero Tsubasa brilla tanto como el sol que hoy está siendo opacado… Bueno, por su personalidad brillante este era realmente como el sol, pero es algo que Dai no mencionará abiertamente.

-¿Dai_-chan_?-

Ante el llamado vuelve en sí, Dai ni siquiera sabe a qué se debió su repentino despiste, y espera que Tsubasa repita lo que sea que le haya dicho.

-Dije, ¿No te dan ganas de jugar bajo la lluvia? Así como cuando éramos pequeño ¿Lo recuerdas?- el animado ofrecimiento acaba en un tono suave, de nostalgia por las buenas memorias.

Por supuesto que Dai lo recuerda, fueron horas y horas de diversión y risas bajo el aguacero, y en muchas oportunidades terminaron disfrutando de chocolate caliente y galletas de parte de su madre. Sin duda, sus mejores recuerdos estaban llenos de Tsubasa.

Antes de que pueda dar una respuesta, rechazar el ofrecimiento porque ya no son unos niños para ello, Tsubasa corre hacia adelante, baja a prisa los escalones de la entrada y ya abajo gira un par de veces con alegría, como un canario libre que se divierte bajo el agua… Sí, eso también lo representa mucho.

Dai suspira, la verdad ni está extrañado, y abre su paraguas dirigiéndose al niño atrapado en un muchacho de ya dieciocho años. Al verlo jugar siente un cosquilleo en sus labios, pero lucha por no reír ya que no debe apoyar ese tipo de acciones (aunque Tsubasa no cambiará, eso seguro, y así está bien para él)

-Al menos procura tener cuidado, el suelo está resbaladizo.- reclama con una firmeza que no funciona en Tsubasa. Le alivia que sean los únicos ahí fuera.

-¡Si, _comandante_!- y Tsubasa se pone tan recto como un soldadito.

Ante la mención de esa palabra Dai pone los ojos en blancos, esta vez la sonrisa logra asomarse a través de sus labios. Ocurrió hace unos meses atrás, el festival cultural es famoso por sus distintas obras teatrales y cada grado presentó una historia diferente e igual de atrapante. Tsubasa fue el príncipe de un relato lleno de hadas y fantasías, venerado por un montón de muchachitas de diversas edades, y Dai no se quedó atrás en su papel de comandante en la biografía de un importante guerrero del país. Debido al ajetreo de la tarde, cada grupo preparándose para la actuación en el gran escenario, hubo cierto acontecimiento que acabó en un pequeño _escándalo_; el como el príncipe de cuento saltó a los brazos del temible guerrero. Dai nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado en su corta vida, a pesar de que su expresión brusca no titubeó, pero eso no lo detuvo a proteger a Tsubasa.

Han pasado ya algunos meses y, de vez en vez, Tsubasa se lo recuerda con gracia. Dai tampoco puede olvidar la sensación de tener a Tsubasa amarrado a su cuerpo, con las piernas alrededor su cintura, como si él fuera su único salvavidas.

De camino a casa, transitando por las húmedas calles, hay miradas que a Tsubasa juzgan, como si por primera vez presencian a alguien tan feliz bajo la lluvia. Dai se mantiene cerca, en un claro mensaje de que aquel rubio alborotado no está solo, y cuidando de este bajo una fachada indiferente. Poco a poco la zona cambia, ya están en el sector donde Dai vive, y Tsubasa está menos hiperactivo.

-¿Sabes? No es lo mismo sin ti.- expone Tsubasa de pronto, girándose hasta encontrarse con los obres azules.

-Estoy aquí.- es lo que Dai señala, siendo directo y obvio.

-Quiero decir…- entonces el rubio suspira, como buscando cómo poner en palabras sus pensamientos- Aquí… Compartiendo conmigo.-

La mirada que Tsubasa le dedica le recuerda a los gestos afectuosos que su madre siempre tiene para él; cuando lo cuida, cuando lo mima, cuando simplemente le hace saber que es la madre más afortunada del mundo al tener un hijo tan maravilloso como él… Es cariño, puro y genuino. Sin embargo, Dai no puede entender por qué piensa en ello mientras visualiza a un Tsubasa empapado de pies de cabeza, con su cabello rubio hecho un desastre, y la llovizna caer sobre este.

Dai se queda en silencio por un rato, Tsubasa por su parte se mantiene expectante, y luego de un profundo suspiro (ha perdido, no puede hacer nada ahora) cierra el paragua y en seguida siente las gotas frías sobre su cabeza. Dai es una persona difícil de influenciar, sus creencias y preferencias están por encima de cualquier comentario, pero desde siempre Tsubasa se las ha arreglado para lograr que lo siguiera… Bastaba una mirada profunda de cachorrito bajo la lluvia (qué curioso, tan apegado al momento) para que Dai lo complaciera.

Y vale la pena, independientemente de todo lo que pensó antes, cuando ve a Tsubasa resplandecer… Un pequeño sol ha aparecido entre el clima lluvioso.

-¡Ese es mi Dai_-chan_!-

Las palabras mueren en la garganta de Dai, el reclamo habitual e inútil de que no lo llame de esa forma, no por su declaración alegre y llena de confianza (ni se diga del posesivo incluido) sino porque Tsubasa toma fuertemente su mano, un contacto que debe ser frío por el clima pero que verdaderamente es bastante cálido, y lo tira hacia adelante, arrastrándolo por los diversos charcos que se formaron.

El ajetreo de ahora acelera su corazón, pero lo que Dai todavía no sabe es que se trata más que eso… Un sentimiento significativo que no puede ser pronosticado como el clima.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! como siempre, me disculpo por si hubo algún error y/o incoherencia.
> 
> Esta historia puede servir como una precuela de una que tengo en mente desde hace un tiempo, incluso está dentro de mis pendientes, que incluye a Rikka y a Shiki. Espero, pronto, tener la oportunidad de escribirla.


End file.
